


I Like You Much Too Much

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sex, Smuff, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan connect a little differently in 1984.





	I Like You Much Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one thing and turned into another thing...I hope it’s enjoyable!

Jonathan had to read the note a second time as he stood in the empty school hallway. He just couldn’t believe what he was reading. It looked like her handwriting… but why would she… they never even talked. Okay that wasn’t true, they would exchange polite “hellos” when he would stop by her house to pick up his little brother. But that was it. 

He read it once more:

_ “I hope you can make it  _

_ to the party on saturday.  _

_ See you there. _

_ Nancy Wheeler” _

 

He knew what party she was talking about, everyone in school was going to it,  but why had she invited him? He was a creep, he was a loser, he had no friends, he ate lunch alone… why would she invite him? He wouldn’t go. He didn’t care. Parties were not his thing.

He wasn’t going.

...

Jonathan huffed as he held up two of his nicer flannel shirts, one was blue the other was red, he sighed, why were these his only clothes? He had already put on his nicest jeans and his grey t-shirt was on his bed waiting. He huffed and tossed down the shirts and then he looked at himself in the mirror on the back of the his door. He’s never paid much attention to caring about how he looked, it was secondary. But he let out a huff, he was skinny, he leaned forward and looked at the under eye circles, ran a hand through his dumb hair.

He shouldn’t go. But his mom had found the invite and was so excited for him. He was 17 and finally going to a party. 

He glanced at his closet and spied a sweater he had picked out from the thrift shop a month ago, it was brown with large stripes, across the chest. He grabbed it and pulled it over his head. This would have to do. 

He walked into the living room with his worn converse on and fixing his sweater a bit. 

“Oh sweetie you look nice!” Joyce said from the living room.

Jonathan flushed and shook his head, “it’s… fine,” he finally said. He looked at her as she looked at him proudly. “Maybe I shouldn’t go,” he dropped his gaze. 

Joyce shook her head and stepped closer, “no! You’ve been in love with Nancy Wheeler since you were both 7 years old and I took you over so you could get the chickenpox from her,” Joyce said as she grabbed his jean jacket and handed it to him.

“Mom… I’m not in love with her,” he said softly, not meeting her eyes. But he put his jacket on anyway. 

“Yes you are. Now go and let her know that you like her....” Joyce fixed his collar and gently pushed him towards the door. “Remember no curfew, have fun, be safe.” She said as he was pushed out the front door. 

Jonathan sighed and checked his pockets for his wallet and keys and walked to his car.

He climbed in and started up the engine, his mom was watching by the door. He gave a little wave and backed out of the driveway.

He was not in love with Nancy Wheeler… he just had a stupid crush on her. It didn’t mean anything. But he couldn’t shake that she had invited him to this, why now? He was letting his nerves and self doubt creep into overdrive inside him. He took a deep breath and kept driving towards the party. He’d at least go there and see what was going on. He wouldn’t stay.

….

He regrets very quickly coming to this party. He’s standing outside of Steve’s house, there are cars parked all over and he can hear music and people coming from inside of the house. He starts to back away from the door, is ready to leave. When the front door opens up suddenly, he’s surprised because he didn’t knock.

It’s Tommy H. looking at him with that smug smile, “look what the cat dragged in,” he says it loudly, as if he’s trying to get others attention.

Jonathan wishes he wouldn't, because he still has time to leave. And the voices quiet and the music shuts off, a few people are at the door now eyeing him.

“Who invited him?” he hears someone ask.

He feels overwhelmed suddenly, he wants to run away, but he stands there, “Nancy invited me,” he finally says. He takes a deep breath in and walks up the steps and pushes past Tommy and the others. He’s not a coward. He’s not afraid of these people. He won’t let them intimidate him.

He does, however, miss the evil smirk that crosses Tommy’s face before he closes the door.

Jonathan looks around the packed living room. There's maybe 30 or so people from school and some others he’s never seen before. And once everyone sees that it’s him, everyone resumes their conversations and the music starts back up. He prefers that. Prefers to not be gawked at all night.

Besides he doesn’t care about any of these people, he scans the room and his heart nearly stops when he sees her. She’s off at the corner talking with her friend Barb. He decides to approach her while he still has the bravery inside to do so. It was now or never.

He made his way carefully through the sea of people, he felt like he should rush but wanted to keep his cool. He didn’t want to come across as even more of a freak.

And suddenly he was standing in front of her, or to the side, she was turned towards Barb, and he hated to interrupt her talking with her friend, he suddenly wondered if he should just leave, she hadn’t seen him yet.

Barb noticed him first, she gave him a once over and looked sort of miffed that he was near them.

Nancy looked over next, she furrowed her brow as she looked at him.

Jonathan suddenly regretted every single decision he made up to this point, he felt hot, he felt like he was shaking, he couldn’t speak.

“Hey,” was all Nancy said, she still looked confused, but there was what he assumed was a tiny smile on her lips. 

“Hey,” was his reply as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and shifted awkwardly. He did though try to keep some eye contact with her. 

“Can we help you?” Barb finally asked, her tone curt.

Jonathan bristled at her tone, but tried not to let it faze him. He did see Nancy roll her eyes slightly.

“Barb, it’s just Jonathan.” Nancy said suddenly.

“But we don’t talk to Jonathan,” Barb pointed out.

Nancy appeared mildly taken back, “Barb, don’t-”

“You said yourself that you thought he was creepy… and now he’s here at this party trying to talk to you?” Barb asked.

Nancy turned to Jonathan quickly, “she didn’t… i never…” she tried to defend herself.

Jonathan felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. He felt really stupid. And he also realized that Nancy didn’t write that note or invite him.

He wanted to leave quickly. “Sorry to um… bother you.” he finally said. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. So he turned away and started to leave.

He was mad at himself. But also relieved as the fantasy he had of her in his head was suddenly gone. Maybe he could move past this crush. 

He walked past a table filled with solo cups of something to drink, he paused a moment, he glanced at the door, glanced at the table of drinks, he grabbed a solo cup and took a big gulp. Nearly choked on it, sputtered a bit, it was stronger than he had expected. He relaxed and took another slower sip, wasn’t as bad the second time. 

…

“Barb… you shouldn’t have said that.” Nancy said softly.

Barb sighed, “I didn’t think you liked him… I thought you liked Steve.” 

Nancy shook her head, “it’s fine… are you headed home?” Nancy asked.

Barb nodded, “yeah, I need to help my mom with something in the morning,” she put her coat on, “you’ll be okay?” She asked. Nancy nodded. 

Nancy was still  sort of annoyed, she wished that Barb hadn't said that, partly because it wasn’t really true, she wanted to apologize to Jonathan. But the other reason she was annoyed was because she actually liked him, she’d felt too shy to say anything to him, and she was shocked to see him at the party. And now he he had left and would probably never speak to her again, not that they talked much anyway, but when he dropped off Will at her house and picked him up, they’d exchange some words.

She wasn’t sure when she had started to like him, maybe it was seeing how he had changed after not seeing him for three months last summer, his shoulders had gotten broader, his features more pronounced, he’d spent the whole summer working at various jobs, she'd thought about that one day when she saw him in a t-shirt, he was lean but fit looking. 

Nancy suddenly realized she was fantasizing about Jonathan and she needed to stop. She walked around and located some drinks by the punch bowl. Took a couple of sips and had some more before she walked out the back door. 

...

Nancy thought she’d be alone out here, it was chilly outside and no one else wanted to be outside. She was wrong and found someone sitting next to the pool on a lawn chair. Her heart picked up when she realized it was him. 

He was staring off into the woods, he had a solo cup in his hand, he looked calm.

Nancy felt bad again and she gently rapped her knuckles against the glass porch door. 

Jonathan sat up alert and turned to her, he seemed to take a moment to register who was there before he jumped to his feet. 

“Hey?” he both greeted and asked gently.

Nancy gave a small smile and walked out onto the patio further, meeting him halfway. “Hey,” Nancy whispered. “What are you drinking?” Nancy finally asked.

Jonathan furrowed his brow and looked at his cup, “oh… just sipping on punch,” he gave a little shrug before he set the cup down on the table top.

Nancy watched him, she took a deep breath. “I never said that I didn't like you.” Nancy started. Jonathan gave her a look, “I mean I said it but… Carol was harassing me because she caught me doodling in my notebook, she saw your name before I closed it... “ she took another deep breath and met his eyes, “I don’t not like you, Jonathan,” Nancy whispered, “and I don’t think you’re a creep.” 

Jonathan was looking at her, he dropped his gaze, “you were writing my name in your notebook?” he asked, there was a slight smirk there. 

Nancy blushed, “it was calming…” she admitted. Jonathan smiled at her.  “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked, hopeful.

Jonathan shut his mouth, he started to nod his head quickly, “yeah lets…” 

There was a flash of light and then thunder rolled, both jumped and then it started to downpour. Nancy shrieked in shock as icy cold water drenched her. Jonathan pulled up the color of his jacket, he didn’t really think, it was just instinct, he turned to her and leaned in, talking loud enough over the rain, “wanna get in my car?” he asked.

Nancy nodded and he gently placed a hand on her back and they darted across the lawn towards the street where his car was parked.

Getting in, doors shutting, the rain still hadn’t let up. They were soaked through.

“Wow, i’m freezing!” Nancy said as she rubbed her arms.

Jonathan started the engine and turned up the heat, “sorry, should have gone inside,” Jonathan said as he aimed the vents at her.

Nancy breathed out, “can we go back to your house?” she asked, “ is that okay?”

Jonathan stilled, he looked at her, “yeah…”

Nancy smiled at him, Jonathan started the car and they drove off through the rain.

Nancy watched him as he drove, he looked calm and kept his eyes focused at driving. She really did like him. A lot. 

…

His home was dark, he had murmured something about his mom being out tonight, Will was at Lucas's house. He closed and locked the front door and quickly turned on the heater.

“Um… let me get you change of clothes,” Jonathan said after he saw her shiver. They were both still wet. She followed him to his bedroom.

Jonathan rummaged through his dresser, looking for a change of clothes for her to wear. 

The rain and thunder kept pouring down.

Jonathan turned to her with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, “I have these for you to change into…” he whispered it. 

Nancy had made a decision while they drove in his car. And she was going to go through through with it. 

Nancy took in a deep breath and pulled her soaked sweater over her head, dropped it to the floor. She kept her eyes on his as she then unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, before she kicked off her shoes and pushed her pants down her legs. 

Jonathan’s mouth was dry and he couldn’t move. Part of him was screaming at him to look away. But she was staring at him, and when she stood up, she was in only her bra and panties and he stopped breathing. 

His pants also got very uncomfortable and he had to fight the urge to cover himself.

He couldn’t help but look her over, his gaze lingering on parts he had only dreamed of seeing in person. 

Nancy felt hot and nervous but he was looking at her in awe, so it spurred her on. She took a couple of steps towards him, until she was close to him and she could feel his breath hitting her face as he huffed. 

“You should get out of your clothes, if you want?” Nancy asked as she gently pushed at his jacket to get it off his shoulders. 

Jonathan snapped out of his shock and nodded, “yeah… yeah…” he took off his jacket and quickly made work of his sweater, it wasn’t sexy by any standards, but his sweater was off and he got his boots off and started to unzip his pants. He felt frenzied and kinda stupid looking as he bent over to push his jeans down, he realized it put him at eye level with other parts of her, and his hair brushed the side of her thigh, he felt her hand in his hair for a moment, he liked it and turned his head and planted a soft kiss to the outside of her thigh. Nancy sighed and he stood up. 

Nancy was blushing, him kissing her there sort of made her heart burst. Nancy looked him over, her eyes got a little wide when she looked down. Jonathan glanced down at himself and realized that in his hurry to get his jeans off, he was poking out the front seam of his boxers. He went to cover himself, embarrassed.

But all Nancy said was “oh… wow…” in a breathy voice that stilled him. 

She looked back at him wide eyed, before she reached behind her back and undid her bra. It dropped the floor and Nancy waited for his reaction. 

He just stared, eyes going back and forth between her breasts. 

Nancy blushed, “they’re not much-“

Jonathan shook his head, “they’re perfect… I mean…” he squeezed his eyes shut embarrassed.

Nancy stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest, she got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

He was tense and then slowly melted into the soft kiss. His hands lifted and were resting on her hips, he pulled her in closer and Nancy let out a soft gasp when her tummy got poked. 

Jonathan pulled away from the kiss, “sorry…” he murmured. 

Nancy’s hand trailed down his chest and Jonathan’s breath hitched, his hands squeezed her hips and he glanced down to watch.

Nancy dragged her index finger into the elastic and she gently pulled, just enough, she leaned forward and looked inside, she felt butterflies, excited and nervous. 

She met his eyes again, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I really like you… a lot…” Nancy admitted.

Jonathan breathed in deeply, “I like you a lot, too,” he whispered.

She kissed him again and this time Jonathan kissed her back. His hands left her hips and one traveled up her back and the other traveled lower. Nancy’s hands ended up in his hair and around his shoulders holding him closer as the kiss grew more intense. 

Nancy let out a soft whimper when his hand squeezed her ass cheek gently. She pulled away from the kiss and Jonathan looked panicked until she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his bed. 

She crawled onto the bed and Jonathan ended up being pulled onto the bed behind her. He whispered a soft apology as he fumbled a bit behind her. 

Nancy let out a soft giggle as she paused in her crawling to push her panties down. 

Jonathan inhaled fast when he realized what she was doing. “Nancy…” he whispered.

Nancy laid back on the mattress, her head on his pillow. Jonathan followed on top, he hovered for a moment before Nancy ran her fingers through his hair and he lightly dropped down to kiss her. 

She sighed happily as his bare chest pressed to hers. Jonathan whimpered softly as his hips nestled between hers. 

Her skin was warm and soft, her tongue and lips were soft and he was enjoying kissing her so much. he felt almost overwhelmed by it all. 

His mind was racing but even in the back of his mind he had a thought, a small realization. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, looked into her eyes. 

Nancy saw the look and reached between them to slid her hand into his boxers.

Jonathan’s eyes shut tight and his hips bucked into her hand. He gently slid to the side of her and propped himself up on an elbow, while gently pulling her hand from around him. 

Nancy was a little disappointed. He was hard, hot and the skin was soft, she didn’t know why he pulled her hand away. 

Jonathan placed his hand on her tummy, “I was reading a magazine once and um…” he was blushing deep red now, he ducked his head into the crook of his arm that he was propped up with.

Nancy was puzzled, but his shyness was cute. She felt his hand on her tummy and the fingers move a little. 

He leaned over again, his face inches from hers, “show me how to touch you?” he finally asked. His eyes searching hers. 

Nancy got it now, goosebumps spread over her body as the notion of him touching her. She slid her hand over the top of his, and they moved their hands down together. 

When his palm passed over the patch of hair below her navel, he swallowed hard. And when Nancy’s leg spread a little bit more, and her fingers pressed his, dipping them between the apex of her thighs, he opened his mouth a little so he could breathe deeper. 

She was wet and hot, his fingers at first passed over a little hard nub and then slid further down, she was hotter and wetter there. So wet. Her smaller hand helped show where she liked it. Where his fingers should move to. She seemed to want focus on the little nub and so pressed his index and middle finger to that nub. 

Nancy was on cloud nine, it was so different when someone else was doing this… her eyes were squeezed shut as she guided his hand over herself. His fingers were strong and slightly calloused and she couldn’t help the soft yelp that escaped her throat. The pleasure that jolted through her body at every stroke… She didn’t want him to stop. Ever. But she needed just a little bit more, she opened her mouth to speak, she paused as pleasure washed over her. It felt so good.

“Can you…. insert a finger?” she asked softly?

Jonathan had  been watching their hands between her thighs, he turned his head back to her, now he wished he’d been watching her face this whole time, her eyes were closed and lips parted, she had a look of shock and she was flushed as he touched her. 

He felt her hand gently guide his hand low again and she bent her knees and opened herself up wider. His index finger probed at her opening, her hand pushed his hand. So he slid his finger inside.

“Keep going… please,” was all Nancy could say.

Jonathan slid his finger in, she was so tight and hot, her soft walls were squeezing his finger as she whimpered. 

Jonathan started to gently pull his finger out and push it back in, she nodded her head and her hips moved against him.

Nancy couldn’t believe… his finger was inside of her pussy, moving slightly and she bit her bottom lip and whimpered. This was better then she had hoped.

Jonathan kept that up and started to circle her nub with his thumb. So Nancy’s hand fell away and she had one hand in her hair and the other gripping the sheets as he fingered her.

Jonathan couldn’t believe it, but this was the sexiest thing he could ever imagine. He watched her as she started to arch her back, he could feel her walls squeeze and suddenly…. 

Nancy was on the edge and it was building and she couldn’t fight it, she let it go and the orgasm hit her fast and hard, her eyes squeezed shut, she saw stars, and unlike with her own hand, his stayed put and she rode the orgasm through more of his strokes and fingering.

“Oh! Jonathan!” Nancy called out, it wasn’t a shout but a loud whisper.

Her hips kept jumping and he could feel her nub pulsing against his thumb.

Nancy gasped and gently pushed his hand away.

He pulled his hand away and looked at her, her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly. She sighed happily. 

Jonathan glanced at his hand, it felt sticky, his heart started to race as he brought his fingers to his lips, he tentatively touched his tongue to his finger and grunted softly. So it wasn’t a shock when he sucked his finger clean. He glanced down the expanse of her body, he wanted to travel back down there, get more of a taste. When he turned back to Nancy she was watching him. She looked even more aroused.

“Hey,” was all Jonathan could say.

Nancy licked her lips, she watched him lick his finger clean and she couldn’t believe it. That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. And when he glanced back down her body. She quivered.

She felt sleepy and content but she wanted more of him… all of him. So she gently pushed his boxers down. He was just as hard as ever.

Jonathan rose up onto his knees and pushed off his boxers, his dick was hard and bobbing lightly as he moved around. Until he found himself kneeling between her thighs. He looked down and saw her pink, wet pussy looking back at him, he licked his lips again.

Nancy was enjoying the sight and he really had to stop licking his lips like he thought she tasted good and he wanted to get some more… she was going to have a heart attack if he did that again, but she wondered…..

“Hey, come here,” Nancy whispered softly.

She wanted him on her and in her, they’d deal with him wanting to taste her another night… soon.

He was crawling over her and his dick brushed her sensitive pussy and her hips jumped up and against him, wanting more. 

Nancy pulled him down so they were pressed together and their lips met. He had one hand behind her back and another on her hip as they slowly ground against each other. Soft whimpers and moans.

Nancy gently reached and he lift his body and then he froze when her hand gripped him, “I don’t have a condom,” Jonathan whispered, “shit.” 

Nancy shook her head, “just pull out…” she said eagerly. She really didn’t want to stop now. 

Jonathan looked at her and she nodded, he glanced down and reached with his own hand, her fingers were still on his dick as he placed the head at her entrance. He met her eyes and kept them on hers as he slowly pushed in. 

They both shut their eyes, he was in shock of how good it felt. She winced slightly, he was bigger than his finger, but she wanted more, her hips bucked gently to get him to keep pushing.

Jonathan let go and moved his hips. He slid in more and more and Nancy’s hands were on his sides.

“keep going,” she begged.

Jonathan did just that and soon he was nestled to the hilt inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they met in another kiss as his hips started to move and his dick slid in and out of her pussy. 

It was the best feeling, he was on cloud nine, she was so hot and wet and amazing and he felt himself getting closer and he felt her walls tightening and as much as he wanted to stay inside of wanted to fill her up and feel her squeeze him. He couldn’t.

Nancy loves this, their tongues wrestling and his dick inside of her, she felt herself winding up again. But she could tell this wouldn’t last long...

And then he pulled himself out and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came on her tummy. His hips jerking still, wanting to be inside of her. 

Nancy watched just in time and watched as he came, her name left his lips softly, he came on her tummy and Nancy’s hips jerked as a tiny aftershock hit her.

“Wow.” He whispered as he tried to catch his breath. 

Nancy smiled up at him. “Yeah, wow.” 

“Sorry that wasn’t…” he started to say and Nancy shook her head.

“It was amazing.” She said honestly.

Jonathan smiled and blushed and then he reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and cleaned her up. Apologizing softly as he did.

His touch was gentle and Nancy felt this whole new feeling washed over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. “This was all amazing.” 

Jonathan pressed a kiss to her lips, “this is certainly not how I expected my night to turn out.” 

Nancy giggled as he hugged her close, “I didn’t even know you were coming.” She replied.

Jonathan rolled so he was on his side and he pulled the covers up, Nancy snuggled in close, both of their heads on the same pillow.

Nancy got as close as she could, her lips were nearly touching his as she placed her hands on his chest, “I have to get back to my house later…” she whispered.

Jonathan let out a soft sigh, “you can’t stay the whole night?” He asked, she shook her head. Jonathan had his arm around her and he pulled her even closer. “I’ll drive you back.” He whispered. 

Nancy didn’t want to leave, she was warm and safe and happy. She had that thought as she dozed off. 

Nancy’s eyes opened quickly. She felt disoriented, this wasn’t her room. Then she remembered it all. Her heart quickened, she smiled slightly and looked at Jonathan who was still snuggled close to her. She saw his clock and it was past 2am, she had to get back home. 

She didn’t want to wake him, she figured she could walk home so she slipped from bed and grabbed up the clothes he had put out for her. She got dressed and put her shoes back on. She was sitting on his bed, she wanted to say goodbye… she debated on it. 

And then Jonathan moved, his hand reached and felt empty space and he rolled into his back and looked around, “Nance?” he asked, then spotted her on the bed, “oh hey, let me drive you.” Jonathan said as he pushed off the covers and climbed from bed. 

Nancy didn’t have time to protest and she was distracted by his bare backside before he pulled on some dry jeans. 

“You should have woke me up… were you going to go out in this weather?” he asked as he pulled on a sweater. 

Nancy shrugged, “you looked so cute sleeping.” she replied.

Jonathan smiled slightly, “I want to drive you everywhere…” he said gently. 

Nancy didn’t know why that made her so happy. But she stood up from the bed and walked up to him. Kissed him gently.

“I want you to drive me everywhere.” She replied.

Jonathan pressed a kiss to her lips. “Good… that’s good..”

The drive back to her home was filled with a comfortable silence, only the windshield wipers and rain. But she held his hand the whole time, his thumb brushing the back her hand. 

She gave him one more kiss before she darted up the steps to her house and disappeared inside. Jonathan waited the whole time before he drove back home.

….

Steve sat with his arms crossed over his chest, he looked pissed off. It was lunch time and he was sitting across from Tommy H  and Carol. 

“Tommy,” Steve asked, interrupting whatever he was saying to Carol. 

“Yes, Steve?” he looked smug. As usual. 

“What was the point when you faked the letter from Nancy to invite Byers to the party?” He asked.

Tommy H thought a moment, “well, it was going to be an amazing prank, we were going to play spin the bottle and all the girls were going to be disgusted by him…” 

Steve nodded, “so  _ that  _ wasn’t the end result?” Steve asked as he pointed towards the door of the carfeteria. 

Tommy H and Carol looked over and looked surprised when they spied Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers in the hall and watched as Nancy got on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Jonathan’s lips. And he blushed and looked around embarrassed. Nancy wrapped her arm around his arm and they walked down the hall. 

Tommy H looked back at Steve who still looked pissed. “Byers getting a girlfriend certainly wasn’t the plan.” He admitted.

Carol looked disgusted, “they deserve each other.” she went back to talking to Tommy H.

Steve rolled his eyes and looked around the room at any other options now that Nancy Wheeler was off the market. 

 

Fin 

  
  



End file.
